


Changes

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Oral, Pregnancy, Requests, Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: All your panic over an unplanned pregnancy and Mando's reaction leads to nothing short of a sweet celebration.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 365





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly but surely getting through my requests and getting a tiny bit better at my writing.

How the hell were you supposed to tell this man, the infamous Mandalorian, the beautiful and loner Din Djarin, whom you’ve never even discussed family with before, that you were pregnant.

Not only that, how were the two of you going to raise a child? You still had the adorable green Child to look after, and you were still living on the Razor Crest.

Thankfully, during your panic, it was just you and the Child on the ship. Din had left to gather some supplies before your next trip, and you had (somehow) convinced him that you were just feeling a little off from the last job, where you were practically frozen on the spot in the middle of an ice barren land. It wasn’t necessarily a lie.

You sat absent mindlessly working on polishing the ship and its contents, trying to settle your uneasy mind. The ramp was left open to let in some of the cool and fresh air and the natural sun’s gleams, the Child reveling in the simplicity yet joy of it; he’d been on the ship for way too long.

“You’re gonna have a new brother or sister soon,” you found yourself saying to the cooing baby, who seemed to register that there was something different with you.

“I don’t know how I’m gonna tell daddy,” you continued. “I don’t even know how any of this is going to work.”

You sighed heavily, looking down to see the Child holding onto your leg, smiling up at you. The action made you smile back, forgetting, just for a moment, of the predicament you were in.

That is until –

“You’re pregnant?”

You froze, swirling around with the baby still hanging on, eyes wide in panic. The Child gave out a small cry from the rush of your spin, and it briefly broke you out of your daze.

“I’m sorry.” You apologized to him, picking him up and booping his tiny nose.

The Child smiled at you and wiggled in your arms. You put him down and looked towards Din, who was still just as still as before, haven’t moved a muscle since his intrusion.

You rubbed your sweaty palms on your pants, taking a deep but shaky inhale. He waited patiently, watching your every move. The Child sat in between the two of you, as if sensing the tension.

Well, here it goes.

“I’m pregnant.”

You held your breath, waiting for a response. It was so quiet, and you could hear the little creaks and groans of the ship.

You’ve seen him this still before – it used to fascinate you actually, the way he could be so patient and quiet, like a predator – but it was only making your heart pound faster against your chest.

“Please. Say something,” you begged.

Din finally shifted but making no other moves. It was like he was having an internal battle with himself, wrapping his head around the fact that he was now going to be a father.

Welcome to the club.

“We’re going to have to baby proof the ship.”

Your eyes felt like it was going to pop right out of your head. You’re not quite sure what you were expecting from the Mandalorian himself, but what he said certainly took you off guard.

“W-what?”

He shifted again, walking towards you. Your lips parted, staring into the visor, waiting for more.

“I… I want this baby. I know we’ve never discussed it, and there are going to have to be major changes – but we can make this work.”

The tears were non-negotiable, streaming down your cheeks. Din reached his hand out to cup your cheek, wiping a few stray tears with the tip of his glove. You automatically leaned into his palm, sniffling as you willed yourself to calm down.

“That’s not a bad thing, is it?” He asked, shy and timid.

Maker how could he ever think that?

“No,” you mumbled quickly. “No of course not, Din. I want this baby too. I was just… I don’t know maybe it’s the hormones or something.”

He waited patiently for you to continue, visor never leaving your face.

“And I just so scared of your reaction. I know it seems silly now, I just – “

“The Creed.” He finished for you.

You nodded, leaning in to wrap your arms around his waist, burying your head under the chin of his helmet.

He ran his hand over your hair, comforting you as you closed your eyes, breathing him in. The butterflies in your stomach settled, your heart beating at a steady beat.

“You’re more important,” he finally said. The Child babbled, as if in agreement. It made you smile.

“You, the Child, and this baby. Nothing else could ever compete,” he finished.

Din lifted your chin up with the tip of his finger, pressing his forehead against yours.

“We’re going to have a baby,” he whispered. It was soft, emotional.

You grinned, laughing through your tears. “Yeah. Parents to a second child.”

He chuckled at that, glancing down at the little creature, who had maneuvered himself until he was by its father’s feet, mindlessly playing with the straps of his boots.

“I think he’s tired,” you said as you took in the baby’s droopy eyes. “We did a lot today while you were gone.”

Din nodded, breaking away from you to pick the Child up. “I’m going to put him down for a nap. Then, we’re going to celebrate.”

‘Celebrate?’ You thought to yourself. You shivered from the anticipation of what he had planned.

It didn’t take long for Din to find you, sitting on your shared cot, waiting for him. You squirmed under his gaze as he said nothing, only taking his gloves off slowly; your thighs clenched together as you felt the familiar pool of arousal.

“Blindfold or lights?” You asked, giddy with excitement.

“Neither,” he spoke. “I want you to see me.”

He radiated nothing but confidence as he stripped himself of his armor, sans his helmet. You watched with keen eyes, barely even blinking as you played his words over and over in your head.

“Are you sure?” You asked, raising your eyebrows. “You don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable, Din. I didn’t expect you to and I never would.”

“I know,” he nodded, kneeling down on his knees in between your legs. “But I’m sure of us. Our family.”

He was going to make you cry again. But you didn’t want to ruin the moment, and the fact that you were about to see the face of the man you fell in love with, the father of your unborn child, was giving you all the right kinds of heart palpations.

“Okay,” you whispered. “I love you.”

You swore you heard the smile in his voice when he said it back, guiding your hands to the cheeks of his helmet.

You held your breath for what felt like the hundredth time that day, careful not to hurt him as your lifted up, edging closer to him as you heard to hiss of the helmet.

Brown eyes. Beautiful brown eyes.

They were the first thing you saw, his dark eyes. It fit him. The next was his hair, unruly but soft underneath your curious fingers. His eyes fluttered softly as you ran your hand through his hair, groaning softly as the little tugs at the small knots.

And then it was his lips, his delicious, plump lips. Parted and eager for yours. 

You clashed your lips against his plump ones, shuddering at the obscene groan that tore from him as your tongue traced his lips; you’d kiss him before of course, but it was different this time. No hiding, no imagining. Open.

You barely gave him a chance to respond before you broke the kiss to tear your shirt over your shirt, attaching your lips back to his.

Din growled into the kiss and gently pushed you on your back, straddling your hips.

You were a fucking sight to see in his eyes. Hair splayed beneath you, lips red and swollen and eyes gazing at him like he hung up the stars. Any fear he had before evaporated with your soft plea, arms opening for his weight.

Din tugged his shirt over his head, shuffling until he was laying in between your legs. Your hands immediately started to map you the planes of his sun kissed body, tracing over old scars and battle wounds; his soft muscles flexed underneath your touch, as they always did when he felt freely felt your bare touch. 

He leaned onto his forearms, opening your lips with his and mapping out the cavern of your mouth as your hips shifted against his; he was already so achingly hard.

You gasped as his lips trailed from yours to kiss and nibble down to your neck, grinding his hips into yours.

“Din,” you moaned. “Din baby please.”

You don’t know what exactly you were begging for. He was everywhere, lips biting down the column of your collarbone, hands ghosting over your breasts.

He looked up at you, open mouth hovering your nipple; his hot breath sent chills through you, chest heaving.

“Tell me. Tell daddy what you want.”

His voice, his sweet, gruff, unmodulated voice, made any coherent thought blank out and your pussy clench. It never failed to do so.

You moaned, gripping his hair and pushing your breasts up into his face. “Daddy please,” you whined. “Want your mouth on me.”

He hummed, teasing a nipple in one hand as his tongue stuck out to swirl around the other. You didn’t want to close your eyes, afraid of missing any beauty of this perfect man, but they did out of instinct when his mouth completely enclosed around your perk.

His other hand splayed beneath your lower back, arching your back as his thrusts against your clothed center became harder. 

Din let go of your breast with a pop, kissing down the slope of your stomach. Your hands slid from his hair and helped him slide your pants down your legs, opening wide for him. He groaned at the sight of your glistening cunt, gripping your hips and licking his lips.

“Daddy loves this pussy,” he groaned. “Always so fucking ready for me. Aren’t you?”

You nodded feverishly, but that wasn’t good enough for him.

You cried out at the harsh slap against your ass, watching as he rubbed the same spot and squeezed.

“I’m sorry daddy,” you apologized. “Always wet for you. A-always so fucking needy for you. Fuck d-daddy I need you. Fuck me, use this pussy. It’s yours, daddy.”

The words tumbled out of you with no directed range, desperate and fucking harmony to Din’s ears.

“Daddy’s gonna take care of you,” he mumbled.

Your moaned loudly when his tongue slithered up your slit, immediately circling your clit. He pinned your hips down with his forearm, heat enveloping your cunt like liquid fire. The noises tumbled out of you was requesting, encouraging as his tongue danced between your folds.

“S-shit,” you gurgled.

He hummed low in his throat, zig-zagging his jaw as he feels your hips tightened and coil, only to pull back into a slow pace, reigning you away from the slope of your orgasm.

Then, just when you think there’s no possibly way you can survive the intense pressure building up in your lower stomach to the point of absolute, delicious pain, he thrusts two thick fingers into your slick heat.

“Oh… oh fu-shit.”

He pushes them in and out steadily, growling into you (it’s pure sin and you swear you were gushing at this point).

It didn’t take long for your pelvis to lift as you felt the tide of your much needed release, moaning and crying as your hand flew back to his hair, tugging on the strands.

Din pulled his mouth away to watch your cunt squeeze his fingers each time they sunk into you, and the way his eyes trained onto yours made any restraint you had break like a dam.

“I-I’m cumming daddy,” you whined loudly. His fingers hit a spot inside you that is the final nail in the coffin, sucking your clit into his mouth again as a tranquil affirmation rumbles in encouragement.

Your back arched and your mouth shaped in the form of an ‘o’ as your thighs gripped his head between your legs like a cage. Your pussy quaked and it felt like you were fucking drowning the man. You shatter and moan in his arms like you’ve done so many times before but each time felt new, like a new star in a galaxy; bright and burning.

All sense of time was loss as you came down, body floating in a cloud of orgasmic bliss. You didn’t register his body atop of yours, as naked as you were, petting your hair until your eyes broke out of their haze.

You palmed his cheeks and brought him down to your lips, groaning at the sting of his stubble against your skin and the tangy taste of yourself on his lips.

“Ready for me, baby?” He said into your mouth.

“Yes daddy,” you cooed.

Din placed his hand on your stomach as he lined himself up at your entrance, rubbing the skin; he was imagining your belly round and swollen with his child, shaking at the fact that his dream was about to become reality in just a few short months.

“I can’t wait to see you swollen with our child,” he snarled and slammed into you with no warning.

You screamed and gripped onto his arms as he held himself over you, hands gripping onto the weak fabric of the bed.

You always imagined what Din looked like when he fucked you like this; animalistic and ruthless. And maker you were not disappointed. His hair was sticking out from your hands, muscles clenching with each hard thrust into your cunt, scars glistening from the sweat running down his skin. His eyes never left your face, watching as you contorted and writhed beneath him, taking everything he had to give you.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” he grunted above you. “To deserve a child from you. My beautiful girl. You’re going to look so fucking good with my seed growing inside you.”

This new side of Din was making your eyes roll into the back of your head and your pussy clench hard around his thick cock.

“Oh fuck yes daddy,” you groaned, breathless.

You grind you body the best you could against his, feeling your lower stomach clench and cunt flutter painfully around him.

“I want you to come around my cock princess,” he continued to growl. “I want you to take everything I fucking give you.”

You thrashed under him as he drilled impossibly harder into you, going down and hitting that spongey spot inside you with such a primal urgency.

“I – I’m – “

“Cum.”

And you did. Harder than you think you ever had before.

His eyes shut tightly at the feel of your pussy gripping his dick like a vice, struggling to keep him inside.

“S-shit baby,” he stuttered. “I can never get enough of… fuck of this.”

You felt his hips stammer in their thrusts, and he collapsed on top of you, burying his head in your neck and licking a broad stripe up the junction of it before biting down.

The action made your hips thrust up as he thrusted down, burying himself deeper into your velvet depths. The sounds of your skin slapping was loud, desperate in the quiet ship; the lewd squelches of his cock piercing into your pussy made the blood rush up to your cheeks, but you could never deny just how fucking erotic it was.

“I th- I think I’m gonna c-cum.” You somehow managed to breathe out.

“I’m with you,” he snarled into your ear.

Your legs wrapped around his hips as you felt another orgasm building inside. His hips hammered into yours ten, possibly eleven more times before he sheathed himself deep into your womb, coating your walls and you convulsed and clamped around him in ecstasy.

Your ears rang as your bodies slumped against each others, nothing but the sounds of your breathings as you struggled to come down.

It was Din who recovered first, lifting his head and giving you a sloppy kiss.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked.

You had to take swallow the dribble of saliva that threatened to trail from the corner of your mouth.

“No,” you answered. “Quite the opposite.”

He chuckled and pulled himself out of you slowly with a hiss and a soft whine from you, collapsing down next to you and putting his hand on your lower stomach, rubbing his thumb in slow circles.

“Thank you,” he finally whispered.

You turned to him, confused. “For what?”

He looked at you, and you wanted to cry all over again because maker you could actually see the love he held for you in his chocolate colored eyes and it made your heart want to burst from the intensity of it.

“For giving me this. A family, a will. Just… all of it, Y/N.”

You placed your hand over his, over the life growing inside of you; the precious life you and Din had created.

And Din vowed nothing would ever take his family away from him.


End file.
